


go gentle

by nereid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it’s the Summers blood that makes her drive into the town with the sign Welcome to Beacon Hills that stands like a beacon at the entrance to the town. (The blood, it's just like hers after all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	go gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe it’s the Summers blood that makes her drive into the town with the sign Welcome to Beacon Hills that stands like a beacon at the entrance to the town. (The blood, it's just like hers after all.)

(The town, it's like Sunnydale, almost. Not every day is an apocalypse but even if Dawn does not know this yet, there's not a day that's far from it. This town gives a touch of something quaint to their apocalypses too. Soon, Dawn will decide that she kind of likes it. It could be home.)

There's no vampires here, which is a nice change of pace. Other than Spike, of course. Spike who's the most annoying backseat driver ever, if she might add. Spike who’s supposedly here for her protection. So she forgives him when he’s annoying, because she can't not. It's not like she can do anything else. (It's not like she knows how to do this any other way. At least not with Spike.)

Dawn has some money and somehow Spike has some as well and they rent a little house near the edge of the town and they settle in like it's what they were ever meant to do, it's that easy. Spike does some work during the night and Dawn never really asks what he does and he probably wouldn't tell her anyway. Dawn does all the shopping and Spike and her split the other chores and it's an easy life to settle into. Dawn makes them a chore wheel and hangs it with pride in their warm, orange kitchen. She joins the public library and she reads books and eats chocolate chip ice cream lying on the grass in their back yard and lets herself breathe and enjoy the hot sweatiness of the summer and she now has chocolate stains on some of her clothes but they're there because she has a backyard in which she can eat ice cream and read and there are worse stains she could have on her clothes.

And then Dawn waits. Dawn waits for something to happen until it eventually does.

The girl's eyes look like she's stared into the face of an apocalypse, which sounds like poetry, Dawn’s aware, but it’s also true. Dawn can tell, because she knows the eyes of girls who have done this and this girl too belongs to this secret, precious group of girls and Dawn's trying to learn to be always nice to those girls, because probably their apocalypses haven't been. The girl tells her her name is Allison and her smile doesn't match her eyes.

Dawn likes that about her, even if maybe she shouldn't.

 

 

 


End file.
